


18+ Backroom

by SuperMax18



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: First Time, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Other, Porn, Scissoring, Vaginal Fingering, video store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMax18/pseuds/SuperMax18
Summary: Robin gets interested by the 18+ backroom after work one day.Kinktober 2019 Day 1: Masturbating while watching porn





	18+ Backroom

It was after hours at Family Video and Robin was the only one there. Steve’s shift had ended two hours ago and Robin was closing that night. Keith was long gone, blowing them off less than an hour after Steve had arrived.

Robin was sweeping the floor when she noticed that there was a bright red light coming from the back room behind the comedy case.

The 18+ room was strictly off limits to anyone underage, obviously. But Robin was an employee. She knew that Keith frequented the backroom often, but he was the same age as her, seventeen. He would kill her if he found out she had been back there, but the contract she signed said nothing about the backroom being off-limits.

To be fair, she had only been back there once, because a video got put in the wrong stack, but now she was intrigued. Nobody was there and the front door was locked. She was completely alone. Maybe she could have a  _ little  _ fun.

She set down her broom and took off her headphones, setting them on the counter next to her Walkman. Slowly, she approached the curtain and ducked inside.

The light was bright, like a darkroom. Although, instead of photo developing equipment, the room had a rack of tapes and a small TV, as well as a VHS player. 

Robin picked up a tape.

**big boob blowjobs ** was scrawled on the side in messy handwriting. It looked disturbingly close to Keith’s. Robin shuddered and set it back down.

Another label caught her eye.  **lesbo scissoring. **

Robin took it with shaking hands. It looked like it hadn’t been played in a while, or ever really. She crawled over to the VHS player and slid it in slowly.

She turned the TV on and took another glance over her shoulder. She was completely alone and everything was quiet. 

The screen flashed blue and Robin leaned back onto her elbows, her face illuminated by the bright lights, red and blue mixing around the room casting purple hues over everything.

The screen changed and the video loaded up. Robin would be lying if she said she had never masturbated, but she had actually never come. She always felt too disgusted with herself for what she was thinking about. This was for sure her first time encountering porn though.

The girls on screen were laying on a pretty purple comforter, almost the exact same color as the one Robin had on her bed. One was a cute little blonde, the other a bit taller with black hair and bangs. Robin was immersed in it immediately. 

She carefully reached down to the waistband of her shorts. It was summer and was hot out, and the small garment barley kept her decent. Definitely not appropriate for work, but who cared. They got three customers on average daily anyway.

She dipped her hand under the elastic but kept it above her panties. Her eyes were locked on the screen where the girls were moving now, making out and writhing around. Robin was red-faced but couldn’t pull her gaze away from the screen.

Robin whimpered when she felt just how wet she already was. She was soaked through her underwear and could feel the slick on her fingertips from the outside. 

The two girls pulled away and the taller one pulled off the smaller one’s top, revealing that she was wearing no bra. Robin sat up more and brought her other hand up her shirt, pushing away her bra to access her chest. She squeezed and let out a small moan, teasing her hardening nipple for a second with her fingertips.

Soon, she was completely soaked and couldn’t take it anymore. She pushed aside her panties and dragged her finger lightly over her opening, drawing a groan from deep in her chest.

The black-haired girl now had her leg in between the other’s thighs and the blonde was grinding down on her, moaning softly.

Robin used on hand to yank her shirt off, leaving her in just her askew bra and shorts. She was sweating now and could feel her a burning hot sensation coiling up inside of her, even as she had barely touched herself.

With two fingers, she seeked out her clit, rubbing experimentally and letting out a long and drawn-out moan.

She repositioned her hand, hovering two fingers above her sopping opening now, her thumb right next to her clitoris. 

The girls on screen now hand each other in a leg-lock, rubbing their pussies together eagerly. Pretty moans and whines came from the TV and Robin couldn’t help but grab at herself tighter.

She plunged her two fingers into herself quickly. Her breath caught and she almost screamed from the pleasure. It hurt for a few seconds but Robin was soon overwhelmed with ecstasy. 

Her thumbs rubbed her throbbing clit just as fast as her fingers moved inside of her. She wasn’t even really paying attention to the video anymore, instead focused on her own pleasure.

Her left hand alternated back and forth between her breasts, tweaking her rock-hard nipples and playing with her C cups.

She could feel herself getting close. Everything was being overstimulated and she was constantly moaning. Her fingers found her g-spot just as she added a third digit. She cried out gently, being overwhelmed by an entirely new feeling all of a sudden, but it was  _ so good.  _

Robin was almost there, had almost hit her peak. Her skin was flushed red and she was panting through her moans, all she was focused on now was the immense pleasure. 

When she came to her climax, her fingers stopped moving but her clit was continued to be stimulated by her thumb. Robin felt a rush of slick fall onto her hand. All her muscles were clenched tight and burned, but in the best way possible. Robin breathed heavily, letting out gentle whimpers as she came down from her high.

Her body was numb, but Robin felt better than she had in weeks. She peeled her hand from her chest and pulled away her fingers from her sticky clit and pussy covered in her cum. It slowly dripped from her and into her panties that clung to her with sweat and her own juices. Her legs shook and were covered in goosebumps.

Robin hadn’t even noticed the TV had gone blue again, the video ended. Robin let her head fall back and panted, the cod cement floor helping her cool off.

“Fuck” Robin whispered, staring up at the ceiling.


End file.
